A Strange Dream
by MissGorey
Summary: Poor Deanna has had enough of Q, not to mention having to clean up after his usual antics. Upon finally getting some shut eye, Deanna finds that Q even invades her dreams, which she is none too happy about.


_All characters and the like of Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry and the respective companies. I make no profit from this and am doing it purely as a work of fan art for me and others to enjoy :)_

It had been a late night and long day. There was much upset throughout the ship due to a recent visit from Q, and Deanna was exhausted. It seemed that he showed up whenever he very well pleased, and there was never any warning as to when he would make his presence known. It always upset Picard, and Deanna had to calm him down again so the captain could at least get a full night's rest. This was getting tiring to her as it happened all too often lately, and she was beginning to resent Q for even existing. What with his stuck up attitude, his ego the size of the galaxy; they'd have been better off not meeting him in the first place. Well, not that they even had a choice in the matter. He had put humanity on trial for the crimes of their race in the beginning, and now he continued to pester them on any given occasion of his choosing. It always seemed to be at the worst time, too.

Deanna changed into her night gown and crawled into bed, her head slightly throbbing. Q always gave her a headache and she knew it would only go away by sleeping it off. As she slowly drifted into sleep, she tried to think of pleasant things to slow her rushing mind, and it seemed to work for the moment. Her breathing slowed and her face relaxed, and she fell into a deep slumber.

_ Deanna found herself walking through the halls of a strange space station, one she hadn't been familiar with yet. Either that or it was a space station that didn't even exist. She figured she must be dreaming, but her senses told her it was very real, so she decided to go with it and kept walking. The hallway was littered with doors, and as she looked to her left she noticed a rather small lounge. As she stepped through the glass doors she noticed the wall was also made completely of glass on the other side, and it led out onto a large balcony. She stepped up to the glass wall and realized that they weren't out in space. She was on a planet that was very red and dusty; the wind seemed to blow the red sand into the orange sky and into nothing. There was no sun, and yet there was no moon, either. Strange. She turned to see who was about the lounge and she noticed a few couples sitting at glass tables chatting. She eavesdropped on a short-haired woman with striking blonde hair. _

"_Have you heard about Earth? It's in terrible condition right now. There's some sort of plague ravaging the planet, and the whole place is post apocalyptic! I doubt it'll be around much longer."_

_The man sitting on the other side of the table took a drink from his tall glass filled with red and orange liquid. He seemed slightly proud and confident even though he was clearly from Earth as well. He didn't seem to care much about what the girl was saying, but responded nonetheless:_

"_Ah, you've seen those zombie films, right? Isn't that what's happening over there? I heard people are decaying in their own living bodies!"_

"_You're so vulgar! They aren't zombies, they are innocent people that are suffering from an incurable disease!"_

_Not being able to hear anymore of this nightmare, Deanna walked out of the lounge and began to head down the hall once more. She noticed that no one seemed to sense her presence and this unnerved her a little, but she took a few deep breaths and concentrated on her surroundings. The carpet was a rich dark red with small lights lining the outer edges of it, and the walls were a dark metal gray that gave the place a cold and important meaning. She knew she wasn't just in any ordinary star base. She was beginning to wonder whether she was even in her own time. A door opened to her right as she reached the end of the hall. Something seemed to draw her inside, an unseen force that was pulling at her mind. She entered the dimly lit room to see a gigantic long table in the middle made of black marble, and sitting at the end of it was captain Picard. She smiled as she saw a familiar face. It was good that at least one thing made sense in this strange reality. As she approached her captain, she noticed he was wearing an admiral's uniform. She stopped walking forward and decided to address him directly._

"_Sir? Captain Picard?"_

_Picard looked up at her, diverting his attention away from some papers he held before him. He seemed confused, a blank look filled his features and he stood from his red plush chair. _

"_Yes, are you lost? May I ask what you are doing in here?"_

"_Sir, it's me, Deanna."_

"_Deanna... I apologize but I don't believe we've met. Have you recently been transferred here?"_

"_I know this may sound strange, but where exactly is 'here'?"_

_Picard gave her a worried look and stepped around the table to better observe her. _

"_Are you sure you're alright? Do you have amnesia?"_

_He then pressed his badge to signal for communication, then spoke clearly in his crisp french accent._

"_Doctor, we have a bit of an issue over here. One of our new recruits seems to have lost her memory. Will you come to escort her to our sick bay?"_

_'Certainly, sir. I'm on my way.'_

_The voice that responded was unfamiliar to Deanna, and she knew it wasn't Beverly's. She began to feel overwhelmed and grabbed onto the table for support. Just then she saw Picard look up sharply towards the doors, and he rushed out of the room. _

"_Sir! Wait!"_

_He hadn't heard her. He ran down the hall at top speed; something must have happened. With her captain, rather admiral, out of sight Deanna felt helpless. She was in a strange world with strange people and she had no idea how she would get back to the Enterprise. As she attempted to gather her composure the doors slammed shut. She jerked her head up to look around, and when she saw nothing she attempted to make her way to the doors to open them and escape. She then sensed a presence that she knew too well, and when she turned she saw just who she had expected sitting on a wooden podium in the front of the room. It was Q._

"_You! This is all your fault! You've done this!"_

_Q smiled smugly and looked around the room. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, then turned to Deanna. _

"_My dear, this isn't my doing, but yours. Some interesting dreams you humans have. Oh, sorry, 'half' humans."_

_Deanna stomped over to him and stared him down. She wasn't in the mood to play any games, and she knew he could get her out of there. When his eyes met hers her anger seemed to fizzle, and she felt a strange warmth flow through her. Oh god, was she developing feelings for him? Her heart began to pound and her face flushed. This had to be a dream, she loathed him completely. Yet here she was, standing before him with her heart in her throat. Q must have noticed, for he clicked his fingers and was laying propped up on his elbow on the big black marble table before her. He was now wearing a white suit with a silk black tie and black leather shoes._

"_Fancy this look better? I figured it would be more appealing than that old Starfleet uniform."_

_Deanna's words caught in her throat as she attempted to speak, rather, she found she couldn't speak at all! Her voice was gone! She grabbed at her throat desperately trying to find her voice, but found nothing. She looked at Q, figuring he had done this, but she hadn't seen him snap his fingers again. That's what he normally did when he wanted to show off some power of his. Maybe she had actually lost the ability to speak. She watched as he sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the table. A sinister grin formed on his face, and he looked at Deanna dangerously._

"_So, you should have told me you liked me sooner, counselor! I'm quite flattered."_

_Deanna opened her mouth to protest, but found herself unable. She saw Q snap his fingers and in a split second she was kneeling before him, looking up at him like a loyal servant. Normally she would have cried out, but she found herself unreasonably calm in her current situation. She felt no panic and no need to run, she only felt like she wanted to be there by him like this. _

"_You're such a naughty one, aren't you? I bet you have all sorts of unpleasant thoughts running through that tiny cranium of yours right now. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but in order to go that far with me you have to earn it. Show me that you really want me."_

_Q moved his foot to lift her chin up, looking her straight in the eyes. She showed no emotion on her face but pure infatuation, her eyes were dreamy as if she had been sedated heavily. Q's shoe moved in front of her mouth and pushed slightly on her lips, the tip of his shoe spreading them open slightly. _

"_Lick it. Show me how much you want me, Deanna."_

_Deanna opened her mouth and licked the sole of his shoe, the rubbery taste giving an unpleasant sensation to her taste buds. She moved her tongue to the side of his shoe, licking it slowly as she looked into his eyes. He watched her patiently, seeming to gather some entertainment from the lowly action he had asked of her. She continued to lick at his shoe, looking into his eyes as she searched for a reaction. The same sinister grin still graced his face, and he seemed to be enjoying this too much. _

"_The things you humans will do to get what you want. I mean look at you, I've got you on the floor like a dog in heat. This was much too easy."_

_Deanna stopped licking his shoe and stood before him. She came closer until she was close enough to lift one of her legs onto the table beside him. He didn't attempt to move, and watched on in amusement as Deanna lifted her other leg onto the table, boosting her up onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard, finally finding her voice as she groaned into his mouth._

Deanna awoke with a start. She had been trying to wake up from her dream for a while now, highly disturbed with it's contents. She felt her chest heaving with her heavy breaths, and she felt her head throbbing worse than ever. She nearly gagged when she remembered what had happened before she awoke, and she could swear she still had the taste of rubber on her tongue. For a moment she was ready to condemn Q for doing this to her, but then she realized that Q was gone and that it was only a dream. She fell back into her pillow massaging her head. Why had she had a dream like THAT? She hadn't any desires for Q whatsoever, and she remembered that dreams of that sort usually told of a secret desire for the subject of the dream. The other meaning could be that she was lonely, and that she didn't have enough going on in her love life. Either way, Deanna wanted to forget the dream entirely, and she knew the next time she saw Q she wouldn't be able to look at him with a straight face.

END


End file.
